


hasta el final es nuestro deber

by Ire27



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, joojoojojo me divertiré torturándolas
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-02-10 20:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ire27/pseuds/Ire27
Summary: Ellos eran los encargados de proteger el equilibro del mundo. ser los guardianes de los corazones de las personas, ese era el deber pasado de generación en generacion por siglos.Pero uno a uno fueron desapareciendo de repente solo dejando sus miraculous, con el paso del tiempo hasta que solo quedo una persona para proteger todo .Hoy en día Paris es un caos, bestias oscuras causadas por el mal de los corazones de las personas azolan las calles, y la única que protege a Paris de ellas es lady bug, pero ella sola no es suficiente.Un día todo empieza a cambiar con la llegada de un pequeño niño rubio ¿cual es la verdad de la desaparición de los heróes? ¿podrá lady salvar Paris o al fin la carga la aplastara?





	1. Chapter 1

Una bestia de 30 metros intenta derribar la torre Eiffel  
-Tikki puntos fuera!!!  
Grito una joven de aproximadamente 16 años, cabellos oscuros azulados recogidos en dos coletas bajas y ojos cielo con un enterizo rojo con puntos negros, saltaba de techo en techo intentando llegar hacia el lugar del atentado.  
-Tikki este es grande.  
-Si marinette porfavor ten cuidado.  
-No prometo nada.  
En eso llegan a la escena y ven a las personas cayendo de la torre por el movimiento de la bestia.  
-Maldita sea!!!  
-Lucky Charm!!  
El yoyo que usa como arma se multiplico quedando uno para cada dedo.  
Los lanzo agarrando cada persona disminuyendo su caída eh impacto, dejándolos en el suelo algo adoloridos por ser tirados pero vivos.  
-Ladybug ha llegado para salvar el día!!- dijo el periodista que cubría el ataque emocionado.  
-Fiuuu eso estuvo cerca. Ahora corran a buscar refugio!!!  
Todos huyeron como se les había dicho mientras la heroína se colocaba frente a la bestia.  
-Pequeñín parece que solo quedamos nosotros dos.  
-Grawwww.  
El monstruo era enorme formado por nubes negras, entre ellas no había prácticamente nada ni nariz ni boca nada, solo dos puntos rojos que actuaban de ojos y en su cabeza se podían apreciar dos cuernos enormes.  
La bestia lanzo un zancaso hacia la heroína que esquivo ágilmente con su yoyo para luego devolvérselo con múltiples golpes, buscando cual era el núcleo de la bestia pues estas siempre tenían uno y no desaparecían hasta que este sea destruido.  
-Tikki es demasiado grande su núcleo debe estar bien protegido.  
-En su estado actual sí, pero este es la combinación de varias bestias si te fijas bien a veces parpadean puntos rojos aquí y allá en el cuerpo  
La heroína hizo lo que se le dijo y efectivamente era cierto de repente se veían parpadeos de millones de ojos en la masa negruzca que era el monstruo.  
-Si consiguiéramos desestabilizarlo para que se separen.  
-Eso nos daría cientos de problemas más de que preocuparnos y solo puedes usar dos veces más el Lucky Charm y eso porque has entrenado por años.

-Es cierto pero les sacare provecho, aparte aun los tenemos a ellos.  
-Marinette no!! Sabes lo que pasa cuando usas a uno aparte de mi!!  
-Yo soy la última elegida que queda, no me importa quedarme sin fuerzas y morir siempre y cuando pueda proteger a parís.  
-Marinette....  
-Marinette nada tikki, vamos Lucky Charm!!!  
El yoyo se transformó en un arco con una flecha en llamas  
-Y ahora qué hago con esto...veamos.  
La peli azul miro a su alrededor, buscando que hacer con la flecha mientras corría y esquivaba las envestidas de la bestia. En eso divisa a lo lejos una tienda llena de juegos artificiales.  
-No importa que, esta bestia está compuesta de sombras, una explosión de fuego y luces debería desestabilizarla lo suficiente para que se separen pero necesito atraerlo más cerca.  
La joven disparo la flecha para luego correr a toda velocidad encallando su arco en el reverso de la rodilla de la bestia haciendo que este se empezara a caer de frente justo hacia la tienda que empezaba a incendiarse.  
Ella intento pararse rápido luego de caer con el monstruo pero fue tarde la explosiones también la alcanzaron y perdió el conocimiento por breves momentos cuando despertó estaba rodeada por cientos de monstruos, efectivamente logro separarlos ahora tenía que enfrentarse a una enorme horda sola.  
Oh que gran día  
Rápidamente lanzo su yoyo escalando la torre Eiffel intentando poner la mayor distancia posible entre ella y sus perseguidores consiguiéndolo pues a estos les costaba algo escalar el símbolo de parís.  
-Lucky Charm espacio dimensional- esta era una habilidad que adquirió tras un duro entrenamiento, su maestro le dijo que su miraculous era el más poderoso el de la creación y si podía controlar que creaba? Y no solo recibir cosas aleatorias que la ayudaran en la batalla? Y así entreno duro y a veces puede crear aberturas en el espacio tiempo que permite agarrar lo que ella desea.  
De la grieta saco una caja china que en el centro contenía el signo del yin y yang, una vez que la agarro su transformación se deshizo saliendo una pequeña kwami roja con puntos negros cansada. 

-Marinette no.....

-Perdón tikki  
Agarro el broche de mariposa se lo puso y grito  
-Nooroo despliega alas!!  
Y así la joven se transformó por segunda vez, era un enterizo morado con hombros descubiertos, abertura en los costados de los muslos teniendo en la parte superior hacia la cadera y en los tobillos mariposas, y una mascara con alas de mariposa a los costados

-Perdón tikki Agarro el broche de mariposa se lo puso y grito-Nooroo despliega alas!! Y así la joven se transformó por segunda vez, era un enterizo morado con hombros descubiertos, abertura en los costados de los muslos teniendo en la parte superi...  
Dos mariposas blancas puras salieron volando de ella

-A aquellos cuyos corazones estén llenos de impotencia y dolor, aquellos que anhelan el poder para proteger a esta ciudad y a su gente yo los llamo. Les prestare el poder para que defiendan a París pero estos solo serán temporales y comerán su energía dejándolos cansados durante días aun así están dispuestos a luchar junto a mi? Estan dispuestos a volverse mis guerreros?  
-Yes my lady  
-entonces vengan! Princess fragance eh illustrator.  
Las bestias por fin la alcanzaron pero así también dos personas nuevas que se pusieron entre los monstruos y la joven.

Uno era un joven pelirrojo de la misma edad, traje de mimo con un círculo negro con tres colores rojo, amarillo y verde en el centro de su remera a rayas, llevaba una máscara negra en su cara. La otra era una pequeña joven de piel verde, mascara negra, cabello rosa recogido y vestido corto negro con rosa.

La otra era una pequeña joven de piel verde, mascara negra, cabello rosa recogido y vestido corto negro con rosa

 

 

 

-Hemos llegado my lady

-Gracias por siempre responder a mi llamado, ustedes dos ya han salvado a París muchas veces.  
-En comparación a vos que arriesgas tu vida innumerables veces al día, lo que hacemos no es nada.  
-Eso no es cierto, se arriesgan aunque no deban tienen mi gratitud, ahora princess fragance atráelos a todos abajo y has que se junten lo más cerca posible entre sí sin que se vuelvan a unir.  
-Si señora  
La joven de piel verde salto sobre las bestias esparciendo su aroma y estas empezaron a seguirla.  
-Illustrator dibuja cientos de lanzas en llamas para acabarlas a mi señal las lanzas  
-Como órdenes my lady.  
Princess fragance llego abajo eh efectivamente hizo que todos se concentraran en una gran ronda formando una zona aislada.  
-Ya está mi señora!!  
-Ahora illustrator!!  
Las lanzas fueron soltadas y cada bestia fue destruida salvo unas cuantas que lograron escapar.  
Illustrator y marinette bajaron hacia princes fragance.  
-Gracias por su apoyo pero ya tienen que retirarse no podre mantenerlos por mucho más tiempo transformados y parís ya no es segura para que reciban los efectos secundarios afuera.  
-Usted estará bien? se ve pálida.  
-Lo estaré ahora vallan  
Los dos héroes desaparecieron entre los techos mientras que el kwami rojo se acercaba volando a la pálida peli azul que apenas se mantenía en pie.  
-Marinett estoy preocupada cada vez son o más grandes o más astutos estos se fusionaron!! Eso quiere decir que la energía negativa en el ambiente es cada vez mayor pronto ya no podremos con ellos y Paris será consumida por las sombras.  
-Tikki no digas eso, mientras yo este aquí Paris no caerá lo prometo  
Aunque dijo eso su transformación se deshizo y cayo inconsciente siendo observada por dos preocupadas kwamis y desde un callejón cercano por dos ojos verdes


	2. estoy bien

Después de una hora la joven logro despertarse siendo inmediatamente abordada por dos kwamis muy ansiosas.

-Marinette Marinette estas bien?

-Si tikki, nooroo solo denme cinco minutos y volveré perfectamente a las riendas.

-No lo estarás, me usaste!! Sabes que no debes invocarme, menos en esas condiciones, estabas sin energía prácticamente tuve que tomar tu energía vital!!

\- Lo se nooroo desde el momento que te llame lo sabía así que no te sientas culpable- sonrió triste la peli azul

-Eso solo lo hace peor Marinette!!

-Tikki sé que me quieren y solo se preocupan por mí, pero esta es la ciudad que amo y que mis padres amaron, ellos me la encomendaron y yo honrare su legado, aparte no quiero volver a fallar, hemos fallado tantas veces ya..........no sé si pueda soportar otra caída, si la humanidad pueda soportarlo.

-Marinette la caída de china y de los otros países no es tu culpa, ni la de los otros titulares, es solo que no pudieron más 

-Además marinette tu vida también importa.

-No más que la seguridad de parís, de la humanidad ellos deben saber que hay un lugar seguro, un refugio y alguien que lo protege si consigo eso incluso si muriera valdría la pena

-No estoy de acuerdo con eso- dijo una voz infantil saliendo de un callejón.

Las kwamis rápidamente se ocultó detrás de la joven

-Quien eres, muéstrate!!

Del callejón salió un niño de no más de 6 años con brillantes ojos verdes, y cabello rubio o al menos eso parecía pues estaba demasiado sucio.

-Desde cuando estás ahí- dijo sospechosa con su guardia en alto.

-Desde el principio ladybug, no necesitan ocultarse salgan ya las vi- las kwamis salieron lentamente.

-Que aras con esta información?

Pregunto sospechosa, muchos desean saber quién está detrás de la máscara pero la exposición pública solo le dificultarían las cosas.

-No diré nada a nadie, sin ti y por lo que escuche tus padres parís hace mucho hubiese desaparecido.

-Eh gracias, tu...fuiste abandonado?-pregunto algo apenada e incómoda.

-No, mis padres fallecieron en el atentado de los lobos de sombras de hace dos años, por fortuna llegaste a rescatarme antes que muriera. Muchas gracias.

-Lo lamento si hubiese sido más rápida.....

-No te culpes- el niño agarro la cara de la joven que todo el tiempo estaba semi agachada apoyándose en la pared y agarrándose la costilla, gracias a que esta estaba inclinada pudo alcanzarla y le miro directo a los ojos- tú no tienes la culpa de nada, me escuchas? nada, haces tu mejor esfuerzo e incluso más.

-Pero....

-Pero nada es importante que Paris este seguro pero es aún más importante que tú lo estés, yo sin ti hubiese muerto ahora imagínate si te sobrecargas y no puedes moverte. Cuántas vidas se irían o si mueres crees que parís podría seguir en pie? Pero aún más importante, eres una chica y eres joven no tienes que cargar con todo tu sola.

-Si si escúchalo marinette- dijeron alegre y7 ansiosas las dos kwamis.

-Ja parece que todos se han confabulado hoy en mi contra eh? No suenas como un niño para nada. Cuántos años tienes?

-8 aunque no lo parezca.

-Si, no pareces de más de seis.

-Oh créeme si solo supieras como mi apariencia engaña.

-Vives en la calle?

-Si, a veces robo para comer no hay de otra, el orfanato era un asco prefiero esto.

-Quieres venir conmigo?- sugirió insegura ni ella sabía lo que hacía, solo que no quería dejar al niño solo, algo no se sentía bien en eso.

-eh?

\- Ya sabes pudiste vivir bien hasta ahora pero parís está cada vez peor y al parecer le caes bien a ellas así que, que dices? Vienes?

-Siiiii- dijeron las kwamis al unisonó mientras lo miraban con ojos de cachorro. Capas con ese niño marinette se cuide más.

-Bueno si insistes- sonrió el pequeño de lado- te ayudo?- dijo poniéndose a su costado para que esta se apoye en él.

-Si, por cierto cómo te llamas? Oh que descortés soy Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

-Adrien Agreste un placer marinette.

El niño amplio su sonrisa convirtiéndola en una astuta cual gato de Cheshire pero la peli azul no la vio. Todo iba desacuerdo al plan~


	3. Mini interrogatorio

Marinette puso una mano en el hombro del menor y la otra en la pared para a duras penas empezar a caminar, luego de varios minutos llegaron a una panadería.

La joven rebusco entre su cartera unas llaves para luego sacarlas eh introducirlas al lugar.

Posteriormente pasaron a la parte trasera donde había una sala.

-Adrien bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar.

-Ni bien termino la frase unas manchas de diferentes colores volaron hacia ella.

-Marinette!!

-Chicos chicos tranquilos tenemos visita.

Las manchas se congelaron girando sus caritas lentamente para ver al rubio invitado.

-Kyaaa- gritaron para luego esconderse.

-Tranquilos este es Adrien Agreste es un huérfano que recogí a partir de ahora se quedara con nosotros.

-Marinette estás segura de esto? de él?

Pregunto una de las figuras esta era un pequeño zorrito.

-Pues el gato ya salió de la bolsa conoce mi identidad secreta y a ustedes, no hay vuelta atras. Además tikki y noorooo lo aprobaron, ahora si me permiten....

A mujer se dirige cojeando al cuarto de arriba no sin antes dar la indicación a los otros que le enseñen la casa.

-Tikki, nooroo están seguras?- vuelve a preguntar la zorrita.

-Si no sabemos porque pero este humano nos inspira confianza.

Bueno confiamos en sus instintos- ahora es como si la zorrita tomara un giro de 180° en su actitud su aura paso de cuidadosa a astuta, y una sonrisa para nada inocente se formo en su cara- Mi mi pequeño niño yo soy la grandiosa e impresionante Trixx, esa cosa de ahí- dijo señalando a otra que parecía una abeja- es Pollen si te juntas mucho con ella te contagiara lo presumida así que evítala lo más que puedas. Ese de ahí- señalo a un gato negro que comía.....queso?- es Plagg es un maldito glotón perezoso que nunca tiene nada bueno que decir. Creo que ya conociste a tikki la santurrona y a nooroo la miedosa verdad? Si genial !! Ahora ven ven háblame de ti, cuantos años tienes? De donde eres? Te gustan las bromas?..

-Trixx!!- grito tikki para correr a taparle la boca- lo abrumas, porque mejor no hacemos lo que nos dijo marinette y primero le damos un recorrido por la casa?

-Mnnn.....- parecía como que la zorrita quería negarse pero una mirada de advertencia de la rojita moteada la convenció- bueno- suspiro derrotada.

El gatito solo flotaba con los bracitos cruzados mirando con dureza al menor.

Este le izo una seña de silencio y suplica.

El endureció la mirada.

El otro le respondió con una señal de después.

El otro asintió a regañadientes para luego volar lejos- no cuenten conmigo, no haré nada a menos que haya queso de por medio.

-Alto ahí plagg antes del recorrido adrien necesita un baño y tú sos el único niño entre nosotras asi que lo acompañaras

-Pero tikki.

-No tikki plagg lo harás o esconderé tu queso del resto del mes

-bueno tikki pero no te metas con mi queso

.........................................

-Bueno chico creo que me debes una explicación verdad? Donde han estado? Porque me abandonaron. Déjame advertírtelo ahora niño abra mucho queso de compensación que tendrás que darme antes de que te perdone.

-Lo se plagg lo sé pero es solo que arg, no sé por dónde empezar y vos también tienes que darme explicaciones.

-Yo? Perdón no soy el que desecho al otro solo para que su familia entera desapareciera por eones!! Es decir fuimos los primeros!! Los primeros en abandonar a mariquita!! Nosotros que la complementamos!! Sus mejores amigos!! su otras mitades! chico lo admito no soy perfecto pero ni siquiera yo les hubiese hecho eso, traicionarlas de esa manera, eso no se hace.

-Plagg no fue así, n o queríamos, la historia ha pasado de generación en generación en la familia es lo primero que se nos cuenta apenas tenemos la habilidad de razonar, para ir creciendo con ella y que esta nunca se pierda, así nuestro deber de volver a guardar a la princesa nunca se olvidara.

-Veo que los chat noirs siguen considerándose sus caballeros, al menos eso nunca cambio.

-Sí, bueno lo que quiero saber es donde están los dos que faltan? Es decir todos se presentaron pero nunca vi los kwamis de la tortuga y el pavo real, además creí que esos estaban activos?

-Como lo sabías?

-Te lo explico con el resto ahora responde.

-Wayzz la tortuga esta desaparecido desde la muerte de su portador y dusuu el pavo real en coma junto a su portadora.

-Su portadora está en coma? Y como que wayzz está desaparecido no paso a su hijo?

-El maestro Fu no llego a tener hijos.

-Que!!! Oh no, esto es malo esto es muy malo- adrien empezó a pasarse las manos por el pelo desesperado.

-Niño si te pondrás agitarte de esa forma el pelo como si hubiese algo ahí que buscaras al menos ponte champu primero para aprovechar y lavarte el pelo, es decir se supone que vine a bañarte.

-Ah si si, baño si

El niño hizo lo que se le dijo.

-Ahora es tu turno de hablar, oh eh incluye el porqué de tu reacción.

-Ah si bueno creo que empezare por el principio, esta es la historia que ha pasado de generación en generación en mi familia plagg, hace mucho tiempo no creo que tenga que decirte cuanto porque tú ya lo sabes.

-Ja como si alguna vez pudiera olvidar cuando me convirtieron oficialmente en un gatito abandonado.

-Je je je bueno pues si recuerdas bien ese día habían luchado contra una sombra especialmente grande cuando volvían a casa y esta logro rasguñarlos rasgando el traje.

-Si lo recuerdo es raro que un ataque pueda rasgar mi traje, fue especialmente doloroso y agotador para mi, quede dormido apenas llegamos a la casa, la próxima vez que desperté estaba en los brazos de lady bug y mi gatito no se encontraba por ninguna parte, no eh vuelto a ver a otro hasta hoy, vos.

-Bueno lo que ocurrió esa noche fue el detonante de todo, plagg una sombra se apareció en los sueños de mi ancestro tu portador, dijo que la maldición ya fue adentrada en su sistema que esta lo condenaría al cuerpo de un niño hasta el momento de su muerte, dijo que esta seria pasada de generación en generación y no nos permitiría transformarnos pues la energía maligna esta dentro nuestro si nos transformáramos esta te envenenaría de apoco.

-Aja y eso que tiene que ver con que me dejaran? podíamos haberlo solucionado juntos, con todos, aparte no veo porque tomarse la molestia de maldecirlos es decir simplemente pudo haberlos envenenado.

Si, pero entonces buscarías un nuevo portador, plagg tu también estas maldito es una vinculante, el no deseaba destruirte quiere aprovecharte por eso la maldición por eso que se vio obligado a contarnos, todas son condicione, condiciones para que una vez que el ultimo descendiente agreste, el ultimo chat noir muera tú te vuelvas su propiedad y pueda utilizar el poder de la destrucción a su antojo.

-Y wayzz....

-El maestro fu estaba maldecido?

-No..no lo sé.

-Si tenemos suerte el no logro encadenarlo antes de su muerte por lo que wayzz pudo haber encontrado un nuevo portador.

-Entonces porque no ha aparecido?

-Porque puede que el nuevo portador no haya podido huir y el ya lograra atarlo, nosotros hemos viajado por años ocultándonos, recopilando información e intentando romper la maldición y sabemos que los otros están todos en las mismas por eso es que lady tiene a los kwamis.

-Aun no nos respondiste porque nos alejan.

-La razón uno ya te dije seria envenenado poco a poco por nuestra aura oscura no solo transformándonos si no simplemente conviviendo, esto es porque si no puede obtenerte es mejor que estés muerto, así evita que nos ayudes y reduce mucho el riesgo de que nos escapemos de esto. La dos es que ya no podíamos protegerte, no podemos transformarnos y estábamos casados todo el tiempo, su mayor deseo es que la familia entera muera recuerdas? Y la tres es por tu protección, él te quiere si no estás cerca nuestro pero si en posesión de mariquita su poderosa aura podría evitar que él se los llevara.

-Como lo sabes?

-No lo sabíamos pero era la mejor apuesta, estarías seguro con ella, es decir estando con nosotros serias envenenado y no podríamos transformarnos si ocurría cualquier cosa, entonces si moríamos y no estabas con nosotros no había forma que el pudiera recogerte y si no sabe donde estas como podrá utilizarte?

-Entonces solo sería un gatito inútil sin poderes pues no podría buscar otro portador.

-Es mejor a que el te tuviera cautivo aprovechando tu fuerza.

-Tuche dudo que allá me den queso. Tu escusa es buena chico pero aun quiero camembert de compensación.

-Hecho.

-Y porque decidiste mostrarte ahora?

-Lady bug está mal.

-No me digas sherlok, pero no es la primera vez que una lady bug está en una crisis así desde que todos desaparecieron ahora la verdadera razón.

-Pavo real y tortuga desaparecieron temía que hubiesen caído en sus manos, según vos por el momento no aunque no es que su condición sea la mejor. Además....... El portador de nooroo está en grave peligro.

-Que!! conoces al portador de nooroo!! Donde esta!! El es la clave para que bridgette despierte!! Tenemos que decirle marinette.

-No puedo plagg!! Si se lo digo revelaría mi identidad!!

-Mejor ella podría ayudarte!

-Va en contra de la maldición, no podemos decirle a los otros portadores directamente sobre la situación!! Si lo hiciéramos seriamos penalizados con la muerte, plagg por algo hemos estado ocultos tanto tiempo, la verdad mi presencia es un riesgo para todos pero ella se veía tan frágil plagg, tan sola tan frágil, no podía, no podía simplemente dejarla.

-Hay malditos gatitos y sus aplastamientos con lady bug. Escucha niño, recuerda lo de las almas gemelas, no eres el primer gatito que se enamora de su lady es más, antes pasábamos de portador en portador uniendo a las almas gemelas entre sí. Luego nos quedamos en una familia compatible usualmente cuando lady y chat se unían pasábamos a un primo, sobrino o tío de la misma familia que también eran y así íbamos de generación en generación.

-Si si lo sé pero es solo distinto la eh visto por tanto tiempo ella ella es tan valiente ,y fuerte y..y verla así simplemente no pude plagg.

Ya romeo continúa la historia que es eso de que sabes al portador de nooroo.

-Oh es mi gemelo felix.

-Gemelo?

En eso tocan la puerta, adrien? Plagg están bien llevan mucho tiempo en el baño.

-Si tikki es solo que este niño estaba más sucio de lo que creíamos, enserio me deben otro pedazo de camembert por la molestia extra de esto.

-Hay plagg cuando pensaras en algo más que en tu estomago?

-Nunca en este mundo o hay nada mejor que el queso, el queso es vida, el queso es amor y el queso es lo único que se ha robado mi corazón.

-Hay plagg cállate, bajen cuando puedan.

-Bueno tikki, ahora niño habla.

-Nunca nos alejamos mucho de lady bug llámalo instinto de chat o lo que quieras pero no podíamos soportar el no ayudarla en las sombras, bueno el tema es que mi madre es la descendiente del miraculous de la mariposa por lo que nacimos gemelos uno para chat y el otro para el pavo, mientras que yo me enamore de el liderazgo, valentía y seguridad de lady bug mi hermano se deslumbro por la alegría, coraje y compasión de la pavo real, más porque esta lo salvo una vez. 

-Aja y esto tiene que ver con?

-Bueno estuvimos en primera fila cuando ocurrió el incidente de china, vio como ella fue herida se desespero mis padres lograron retenerlo seguimos a lady acá luego ocurrió lo de nuestros padres y su correa se soltó, el desapareció

-Y está en peligro por?

-Plagg hederé la maldición de chat él tiene la de la mariposa y la suya es mucho más peligrosa para el que la mia.

-Porque?

-Porque soy un niño pero puedo defenderme, moverme, escabullirme mientras que las mariposas..... conoces la bella durmiente?

-Se quedan dormidos?

-Aparecen de repente y se alargan mientras más envejecen.

-Hasta que un día ya no despiertan.

-Lo arias si no bebes o comes por una semana? En parte esa fue la razón del porque ellos murieron mamá quedo dormida papá intento salvarla, el tema es que a felix puede pasarle eso en cualquier momento.

-Hay un ataque y el actuando de la bella durmiente sin poder defenderse si no es la mejor combinación.

-Y que lo digas plagg y que lo digas


	4. Y ahora que hacemos?

-Bueno chico y ahora que hacemos?

-Pues intentar romper lo más rápido posible mi maldición.

-Y se puede saber como piensas hacerlo? según lo que dijiste hasta ahora no sabian como.

-Exacto hasta ahora, soy adrien agreste la ultima generación de los agreste en mi recaen los esfuerzos de innumerables chats noirs, gracias al esfuerzo de mis padres la ultima pieza de información fue conseguida.

-Y entonces como te liberas?

-No me libero a mi, liberare a todos plagg los kwamis son los dioses del mundo cada quien representa algo así como tu eres la destrucción y tikki la creación, como Trixx es la ilucion sus poderes son inmensos como podría una maldición común atraparlos? no, el lo que necesitaba es tomar sus mismos poderes, sus mismas raíces y fusionarlas con la maldición.

-Por eso el contacto directo, usualmente este no es necesario lo malvado de las maldiciones es que se puede hacer a distancia o utilizando algo personal de la persona para vincularlo.

-Si pero esta necesitaba nuestra sangre extraída por medio de una herida y tenia que ser mientras estábamos vinculados para que tu magia este al 100% de su efectividad, plagg la fuente de u magia es destrucción, y para romperla necesitamos anular esta naturaleza o cumplir al 100% tu deber destruyendo algo de mayor fuerza que nosotros

-No entiendo, soy el dios de la destrucción y el caos como quieres que anule mi propia naturaleza, esperas que cree como tikki?

-MMmm- el nego con la cabeza- Plagg tu sos la destrucción que se coloco para proteger a la creación, negar tu naturaleza significa.

-Traicionar a lady bug...a tikki.

-Exacto pero tiene que ser una traición nacida del alma, del corazón y tiene que ser especialmente viciosa

-Nunca.

-Lo sé yo tampoco lo haría ni ningún chat noir, hasta mi padre que solo tenia ojos para madre estallaba en ira cada vez que recordaba esta opción. Por eso se busco mucho otra solución y así descubrimos la segunda que te mencione de amplificar la naturaleza destructiva deshaciendo algo más poderoso que nosotros.

-Y eso podría ser?

-Los otros kwamis, jajaja la respuesta siempre había estado frente a nosotros y nunca la habíamos visto!!

-Chico estas diciendo para atacar a tus compañero, gatito no puedes descubrir tus garras contra tu manada.

-Plagg no!! no lo entiendes? nunca dije atacar a los otros kwamis dije destruir sus fundamentos sus orígenes, que de paso es la esencia de la maldición.

-En otras palabras tienes que liberar a los otros guardianes y el efecto acumulado de la ruptura de las maldiciones que tiene el poder vinculado de los otros kwami este permitirá romper tu propia maldición.

-Correcto!!

-Niño sos consiente que no tienes poderes verdad?

-Si pero ya pensare en algo ademas ya se donde están los otros portadores menos el de wyzz pues me acabo de enterar de el, pero los otros los reunimos con felix poco después de la muerte de nuestros padres antes de su desaparición.

-Aja ya sabes como solucionar la de tu hermano.

-Tiene que luchar contra si mismo.

-Eh?

-La mariposa crea héroes, es el poder interior, los deseos, sueños y esperanzas de las personas así como el portador de la mariposa les concede el poder de cumplir sus deseos de lucha a los héroes la maldición crea el deseo el mundo que desea la persona. Desde pequeños se les enseña a reprimir sus sentimientos tener estabilidad y fortaleza mental para reprimirla, pero mientras más envejecen ven más el mundo las tentaciones aumentan así como la maldición.

-Y en un descuido no despiertas.

-Felix es la persona más estoica y calmada que conozco, desde pequeño acato las enseñanzas del abuelo y madre siendo imperturbable la maldición casi no lograba afectarle.

-Pero apareció algo que altero su mente.

Adrien suspiro- No culpo a la pavo su destino es su destino, ademas ella lo altero para bien se convirtió en su motivación, meditaba más y se fortalecía para poder liberarse y protegerla.

-Pero ella fue herida y sus defensas empezaron a caer poco a poco.

-Plagg felix tiene que hacer algo que ningún pavo logro destruir por completo ese mundo cada parte de el.

-Cada deseo que su corazón albergue.

-Aunque digo que ellos se entrenaban apenas podían contenerse era más como anular temporalmente o escapar de el. No es fácil luchar contra los demonios internos.

-Chico es más que eso el tiene que luchar consigo mismo, con su naturaleza misma, chico tu cerebro procesa miles de cosas a la vez y desecha muchas de ellas tu mismo no sabes todo lo que hay dentro de ti, el tendrá que destruirlas todas en su estado más fuerte y puro a la vez que ellas leen lo que harán e intentan defenderse.

-Pero sigue siendo algo que soloel puede hacer.

-Nonecesaria mente.

-Aque te refieres?

-Si conseguimos encontrarlo y o traemos junto a brigette podemos hacer que juntos gracias al ataque del enemigo el maestro fu la sello en su interior por sus serias heridas, ella entro en un estado de invernación por así decirlo, aunque sus heridas sanaron no hay forma de traerla al mundo real sin el maestro fu. Pero si logramos traer alportador de nooroo este puede entrar a la conciencia de esta y despertarla.

-Aja y eso como ayudaria a felix?

-Gatito mira que seras lento e idiota, ella esta atrapada en su conciencia parecido a lo que le pasa a tu hermano, solo tenemos que hacer que ambas conciencias se unan y ellos luchen juntos contra los demonios de ambos, cuando lo logren ambos estarán bien.

-Entonces no seria el doble de difícil?

-Naa estarán juntos una alma dividida es débil una unida es invencible, nunca dudes de la capacidades de dos almas gemelas cuando están unidas.

-Bueno eso suena como un plan, creo que ya estoy limpio seguiremos hablando en la noche, ven a mi cuarto cuando todos duerman.

-Eso te...

-Ya se que me costara queso extra robare algo luego y te lo tendré listo en un plato, tenemos que hablar de la primera a quien salvaremos.

-Oh y quien podría ser?- dijo el gato entre curioso y perezoso.

-La portadora del miraculous del zorro alya Césaire


End file.
